greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonnie Crasnoff
Bonnie Crasnoff was one of the many victims of the train crash, in which she and another man, Tom, had a metal pole running through them. History Train Crash Bonnie was admitted to Seattle Grace after a train crash, she along with a stranger named Tom were impaled with a pole but the two managed to make light of the situation, even joking about needing breath mints, and they grew emotionally close. Bonnie didn't immediately realize the full extent of her injuries but after an MRI, the doctors discovered that the pole had severed Bonnie's spinal cord and was unable to move her own feet. Because the injuries were more extensive, it was almost definite that she would die when the pole was removed. She went into surgery with Tom and asked Derek to say goodbye to her fiancé if she died and asked Tom quietly if he believed in heaven. When the pole was removed, she began to bleed out and flatline and all the doctors but Meredith abandoned her to work on Tom (who survived). However, it was clear that once Meredith stopped with the compressions that Bonnie would die so Bailey stopped her and called the time of death. ("Into You Like a Train") Posthumous History Meredith's Near-Death Experience Bonnie appeared to Meredith after she drowned in Elliott Bay. In the afterlife, she kept reliving the day she died, bleeding from her abdomen and collapsing. By the time Meredith admitted that she'd stopped fighting to live, they worried that it might be too late for her. ("Some Kind of Miracle") Relationships Romantic She had a fiancé named Danny who was flying out to Seattle. Before the surgery, she asked Derek to relay a message to him. Derek told Danny that she had said that if love were enough she would still be with him. Friendships Bonnie was attached to Tom with a pole that stuck through them in a train accident. Because her injuries were more extensive, she was the one to die, though Tom's life was saved. Notes and Trivia *Bonnie's character and her story have an important psychological role in Meredith's life and her relationship with Derek. When Bonnie crashed, Meredith yelled to the other doctors (including Derek Shepherd) "you can't just leave her there", referring not only to Bonnie's situation but also to her personal situation, feeling abandoned by Derek. Bonnie appears in the limbo-like scene when Meredith is dead in Season 3 to remind her to fight for her own life--Meredith was the only one who fought for Bonnie's life, and it wasn't enough. Meredith is indifferent to dying, while Bonnie hardly had a choice. Her presence in the scene, however, gives Meredith some existential thoughts. *She was pronounced dead at 3:49.Into You Like a Train, 2x06 Gallery Episodic 206BonnieCrasnoff.png|Into You Like a Train 317BonnieCrasnoff.png|Some Kind of Miracle Episode Stills 3x17-16.jpg 3x17-18.jpg 3x17-20.jpg 3x17-22.jpg 3x17-23.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Patients (Neuro)